


The Merman (DISCONTINUED)

by littlepastel



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Brownie/B-52 - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Side NapoleonCake/PasteldeNata, Some angst?, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepastel/pseuds/littlepastel
Summary: B-52, a rich  and biologist who enjoys the sea and sea creatures. He saw a unconscious merman at beach and bring the merman his home to heal his injuries.  When the merman awake and scaredAnd what will B-52 do with the merman?  We will never know(I'm bad at summaries sorry :(( )Chapter Started: September 10, 2019Chapter Ended:





	The Merman (DISCONTINUED)

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read:  
Heya guys, this fanfic does not contain smut (I'm a baby >:0)
> 
> As you may know this is my first time writing a fanfiction and I might not checked my grammatical error or edit em because I'm too lazy and busy for school. Please don't point it out :'((
> 
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> PS. I have been dying this ship for my entire life so please let me live

B-52 woke up in his room and check the time on his phone

_It's 8:00 AM_

He went out his room and went to the kitchen to have breakfast after he ate his breakfast, he heard a seagull and checked the seagull that he found last month the seagull injury, so he rescues it and heals it broken wings. The seagull looks fine today, the pain is gone and ready to set free "You're going to be free" He said to the seagull

He went back to his room and grabbed his coat then he carried the seagull, so went to the beach (at least he lived near the beach lol)

The sea breeze and calm, B-52 walks at side of the beach and carrying a cage, then he releases the seagull. The seagull flying up the sky. He's happy to see that seagull fly away.

B-52 goes back to his home, while he's walking, he saw a brunet boy sleeping on the beach. B-52 saw his cuts and injuries then he tries to wake him up

"Hey, are you awake?" B-52 said but the boy still not awake, he checks the boy's pulse "Oh, he's unconscious," B-52 said.

Before he carries the boy, then he noticed the boy's tail, he has blue and some purple scales.

He's surprised seen a real mermaid or merman 'They're real?' B-52 thought. He thinks that mermaids are just fantasy creatures.

He takes off his coat to cover the merman's tail and carry the merman and he rushes to his home. B-52 removes the coat that he covers the merman's tail, then he saw the merman's tail formed into legs.

"His tail formed into legs?..weird" B-52 said then he wraps the merman's injuries and cuts by using bandages and he put clothes on the merman

B-52 carries the merman to the guest room then place him in bed. He closes the guest room door then he sighs "I wonder how he ended up here"

He went to his room and start research about mermaids on the internet.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—

After a few hours of researching, he heard a loud thud. Is the merman awake? He checks quickly the guest room and saw a merman is now awake (Damn he's awake) and he's on the floor, that merman is scared and confused.

"Hey, please calm down," B-52 said then he tries to approach the merman but the merman hissing at him and trying to attack him. "Please calm down and don't hurt me!" B-52 said and the merman response panicking " Why do you save me?!"

B-52 surprise he can talk, do mermaids talk in any language? (obviously, what are you thinking they talk like fish >:0). "I saw you at lying on the beach," B-52 said, "you looked hurt and tired, so I saved you"

The merman confuses what B-52's talking about "I don't get it... Humans are bad, how come there's good human like you?" the merman said then B-52 response "Not all humans are bad but some are good"

"What's your name? I'm B-52" B-52

"Brownie," The Merman said "It's a pleasure to meet you, B-52"

"It's nice to meet you, Brownie," B-52 said

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make it long  
There will be more chapters to make! 
> 
> UPDATE: I'm not sure if I going to continue this fanfic :((


End file.
